This application is for support for prospective randomized cooperative clinical trials under the aegis of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The goals are to improve diagnostic procedures and treatment for patients with cancer. The main effort will be directed towards studies of new agents, new agent combinations and new treatment schedules in order to gain better disease control. The aim is to delineate effective treatment schedules and to then so apply them that we can approach our goal of disease eradication. Such treatment will include immunochemotherapy as well as multimodality interdisciplinary management (with Internal Medicine, Pathology, Surgery and Radiotherapy). Participation in all solid tumor protocols developed by ECOG is envisaged. The principal investigator will continue his activities as Chairman of the ECOG studies of primary liver cancer and cancer of the gallbladder and bile tracts. The principal investigator is co-chairman of a proposed 4-drug Arm on the ECOG colon study. The principal investigator will chair the new ECOG study on chemotherapy and oophorectomy in pre-menopausal patients with breast cancer. The principal investigator will be actively engaged in several pilot studies (under the auspices of ECOG) in breast cancer (e.g., Adriamycin plus Dibromodulcitol with or without Tamoxifen). The contribution from the Department of Cancer Chemotherapy, University of Pretoria, will be in the fields of breast cancer, gastrointestinal cancer as well as in lung cancer gynecological-genitourinary cancer and lymphomas. A continued and increased role in the development of new programmes is anticipated. The discipline of participation in group activity stimulates improved patient care and education at the University of Pretoria, so that a large number of patients enter the protocols. The importance of long-term follow-up of all patients entering protocol studies as well as accurate collection of protocol data will be stressed. It is believed that support of our participation will be of definite value to the group as a whole.